Bells of Fury
by PrincessRuthella
Summary: This story is dedicated to Jatd4ever...She (or he idk) wanted me to write about what Jester meant in the show when he said he would unleash his fury on anyone who touched his bells! Enjoy! WARNING YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE SWEET LOVABLE JESTER THE SAME WAY AGAIN! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -


**Hey GUYZZZZ! This is Princess Ruthella and this story is written based on a request from Jatd4ever. WARNING: YOU WILL NEVER SEE JESTER THE SAME WAY AGAIN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Bells of Fury**

"And then the chicken said 'IM A COW!' HAHAHAHA!" Jester joked slapping his knee.

The whole courtyard filled with laughter as the friends exchanged gleeful glances among each other. They were so grateful to have such a hilarious and understanding friend as Jester.

"That was the funniest joke I ever heard, it was truly remarkable Jester" Jane snorted patting her friend on his shoulder not realizing she touch one of the bells on his hat.

Jester grin immediately turned into a frown. "Jane, did you just touch one of my bells?" He asked twisting his head sideways.

"Ummmm…sorry was that wrong of me?" She asked tensing up not knowing if he was jesting with her or not.

"Since you are a friend I will forgive you this ONE time," His eyes started to flash bright red causing his fellow friends to gawk at him in shock. "BUT LET THIS BE A WARNING TO ALL OF YOU. I WILL UNLEASH MY FURY ON ANYONE WHO TOUCHES MY BELLS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"He roared at the petrified crowd.

Jane started to snicker, but Jester's death stare made her stop in her tracks.

"Yes..." was all the friends could mutter.

"Well then I'll be on my way…Goodnight my friends have pleasant dreams…" Jester smiled and bowed leaving the rest to soak in what just occurred.

"Did you see his eyes flash as red as radishes," Rake asked horrified.

"Yes I did it gave me quite a fright," Pepper said squeezing Rake in a tight hug.

"I could almost see flames," Smithy laughed "What do you think he meant when he said he would unleash his fury on anyone who touches his bells, Jane?" He paused gazing at his friend "Jane…are you listening to me?"

Jane sat perplex, deep in thought. How could the man she loved seem so cruel? He got to be joking Jester couldn't hurt a fly. "Oh sorry Smithy… I think he's just practicing a new routine. Come on guys can you really see Jester hurting any of us?"

The assembly of friends began to laugh at themselves and thought how stupid they were to think of their companion in such a disturbing manner. "NO!" they all declared.

"He truly turns us into a bunch of fools. Good night guys I'll see you morrow," Jane said yawning.

"Goodnight Jane," The huddle cried in delight.

"Goodnight Pepper, I...love…you like carrots," Rake stuttered, giving his girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Happy dreams, my _brave_ and handsome gardener!" Pepper replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Brave…might be a bit farfetched, don't you think…?" Rake questioned.

"Goodnight everyone, sweet dreams…" Smithy beamed.

The quartet departed their separate ways, enthusiastic about what the day would bring them tomorrow.

(^-^)

"Hammering, hammering, hammering song. Hammer this hammer that. Hammer all day long…" Smithy sang as he worked on a new shield for Sir Ivan.

"Ah Smithy…" Jester purred.

Smithy jerked up. "Oh…hello Jester. And how are you this fine day?" He asked, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Oh…fine, fine, fine," He chuckled. "I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" Smithy questioned, cautious of his friend's strange behavior.

"You see I have this lute here…very lovely lute indeed …hello Mrs. Lute," He said talking to his instrument cross-eyed. "And I would like you to make a metal version of it …can you do that for me?"

"Ummm…that is quite an odd request Jester, but I'll see what I can do. Come back in say, a couple of hours…"

"Oh joy!" Jester shrieked hugging his friend. "TA TA FOR NOW…" he sang.

"Bye…"

A COUPLE (^-^) HOURS LATER

"I'M BAAAAACK," Jester yelled, running towards Smithy's forge

"Oh...here you go Jester, it took a lot of hard work to make, but it's worth it for a friend," He said patting him friend's back and cringed when he heard a jingle. Smithy face went pale.

Jester head started to shake. "Smithy…did you just touch my bells…"

"Oh my…sorry…I didn't mean to…you're jesting right?" Smithy uttered stumbling on his words.

Jester's head started spinning in circles and his eye went wide, "WHO'S JESTING!" Jester paused and observed Smithey's distress, "Smithy hand me the metal lute...NOW!"

Smithy reluctantly gave his friend (scratch that) –the monster – the instrument.

"Thank you…would you like to hear a song?" Jester asked emotionless.

"Ummm…sure?" Smithy flinched.

"There once was a lady- in-waiting… let's call her JAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jester shrieked and started smashing Smithy's head with his lute.

Smithy covered his fear-stricken face with his hands. "OWWWW…you're hurting me…please sto…" Smithy cried unable able to end the last word he would ever speak.

Jester looked at his victim who was lying on the ground surrounded by a river of blood. A smile began to creep across Jester's face and he proceeded to the location on his to-do list. Lunch.

(^-^)

"Hello the lovely Miss Pepper…" Jester smiled.

"Oh...Jester!" Pepper exclaimed as she dropped a bowl of peas at Jester's feet that she was using to make stew. "Opps..sorry you startled me," She began to looked intently at Jester's attire. "Did you spill cranberry juice on your tunic…do you need a rag?"

"Oh that's just blood…do you have lunch I'm starving!" Jester exclaimed.

BLOOD?! Pepper thought horrified whose blood could it be?

"Pepper…GIVE ME SOME FOOD WOMEN…MAKE ME A SANDWHICH!"

"As you wish Jester…and what type of…sandwich do you desire?" Pepper implored shaking slightly.

"Any as long as it tastes good," He smiled. "You're a really good cook so I don't think this sandwich situation would be an issue for us, yes?"

"Yes…no issue at all sir..." Pepper spluttered.

"Good…well hurry it up. I am very impatient and you my dear don't want to see me upset." He started laughing very insanely. "Why aren't you laughing? LAUGH WITH ME NOW!"

"Ah ha..ha…ha" Pepper laughed struggling to even say the words. Then she started cutting the loaf of bread and accidently dropped the knife she was using. As it rattled against the floor, Jester started to eye her curiously. She quickly picked up the knife and dusted herself off and continued to make the sandwich (Pepper's cooking is very unsanitary). "There you go Jester. It tastes fine right..?"

Jester looked at the morsel before him and picked it up and tasted it "Hmmm…..Mmmm it tastes really….GOOD!" He took a big bite and winked at Pepper.

"Thank you…whew for a second there I thought something bad was going to happen to me," She began to laugh (for real this time) "You are quite an actor, Jester." She gave him a gentle whack on the back. JINGLE. Pepper stood a gasped and disheartened, "Oh Jester…I'm so sorr…"

Jester's look shut her up. "Pepper my fair, bubbly Pepper do you not remember our discussion last night involving these" He began to shake his hat causing the bells to jingle.

Each sound made Pepper's heart beat faster and faster. Then Jester got up from his seat and began to slowly walk towards Pepper and grab the knife next to the bread and then cornered her against a wall. He began to raise the knife towards her chest.

"PLEEEEESE JESTER STOP! I CAN'T TELL…IF…YOU'ER...JOKING" She screamed and big tears began to fall down her ivory face. "SOMEONE HELP ME! RAAAAAAAAAKE!" She cried.

Rake stumbled into the kitchen to witness the terrifying scene. His Love, the beautiful Verbena Salt, was being shoved into a corner by no other than his trusted friend, Jester!

"JESTER GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Rake shouted surprised he could yell that loud.

"I am sooo very sorry Rake, but the poor dear has committed a very BAD deed and has to suffer the wrath of Jester for it…fair is fair" Jester jeered.

Rake ran to Pepper's aide and used all his might that he got from pulling weeds to push Jester away from her. "Pepper…my sweet flower," He protectively covered her with his arms. "No one is going to hurt you, not while I'm around (For all you Sweeney Todd lovers)."

"Oh Rake you saved me…I love you," She kissed his tender lips "Ohhhh Rake….Rake..Rake..?" Blood began to drip from Rake's mouth and he fell to his knees. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" She screamed.

"You guys are funnier than me! Seriously, you didn't even consider me alive and well right here when you two were having your romantic 'moment'." Jester began to laugh hysterically.

"Rake…no…my poor sweet gardener no it can't be," Pepper closed her eyes and her tears began to fall on Rake's face and mix with his blood. "I'm sooooo…sorry *sniff* it's all my fault…" She uncontrollably began to shake and stopped when she felt a cold hand rub against her back.

"There…there," Jester hummed "It's all over now…" He pulled the knife out of Pepper's heart and walked away leaving the lovers side by side, emotionless, surrounded by blood on the kitchen floor.

"Oh I almost forgot my sandwich. I didn't finish it, silly me." He ran over to the counter and grabbed it and took a bite. "MMmmmm…it sill tastes sooooo good I should ask for the recipe," he glanced at Pepper. "Oh wait never mind," He laughed. "Oh my I forgot I have to perform a ballad for the king."

(^-^)

"Oh Jester there you are… I have been patiently waiting for you for approximately 3 minutes so this ballad better be good" the king huff taking a bite of his cabbage.

"Sorry for the wait your majesty, I had a few 'issues' I had to resolve…it won't happen again" Jester informed the king. "Through wooden glade I wonder, gathering blossoms as I go, I'll bring them to my lady…" Jester stopped singing and turned his head clock-wise.

"Jester, my boy what are you looking at…? Answer your king!" Jester still began to look off into the distance and then he started to walk away from the king. "Jester, you are driving my PATIENCE!" He grabbed Jester shoulder and jerked him back. JINGLE. Jester stared at the king bewildered and then fury swept over his face. Jester started floating towards the heavens and his eyes became as red as the blood of his poor victims. "JESTER?!" the king cried shocked by the display.

"YOU TOUCHED THE BELLS NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Cabbages and bells began to magically appear around Jester and he started pelting the king with them.

"YOUR KING COMMANDS YOU TO STOP!...OOOOOOOH A CABBAGE! OWW …EEEEEEK" King Caradoc wailed. He grabbed one of the cabbages that struck him and began to eat it and used it to block the oncoming bells and cabbages, but alas his efforts were in vain.

"It is finished…. I said I would _never_ be late to perform a ballad for the king again and I was right…" he smirked.

(^-^)

Jester appeared outside of Jane's tower. The sky portrayed its bright beautiful colors of pinks and yellows.

"Jester! There you are!" Jane snorted giving her friend a quick hug. "How are you handsome?" She looked at him with her piercing emerald eyes that were prettier than the jewels in the queen's collection.

"I'm perfect when I'm with you…" He smiled that goofy half-smile. "Jane?"

"Yes Jester?" Jane probed.

"There is something I been wanting to tell you…I really like..love…"

"Hush fool…," Jane sweetly replied as she inched closer to his face and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too..." She smiled.

"Oh, Jane that's fantastic!" They began to kiss again and Jane wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and accidently hit his hat off his head. JINGLE. The hat fell to the floor in a heap.

They stopped kissing and just looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Jane…"

"Jester…"

"You shouldn't have done that…you REALLY shouldn't have done that" Jester hesitated seeming internally conflicted with himself. He began to raise a fist and then drop it and then raised it again and punched his hand.

"Jester you're really FREAKING ME OUT! This isn't funny!" Jane cried "I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to I will. She swiftly shuffled towards her room trying to grab her sword, but two strong hands reeled her back. "LET ME GO YOU BISCUIT-WEVIL!" How could he be so strong, what did he do in his spare time?

"Jane stop struggling…you're …making this difficult for both of us …augh!" Jester cried as Jane kicked him in the face "OWW! That really…HURT!" Jester started to lunge at her again, but she was too quick for him this time and wielded her sword.

"YEILD!" She screamed "Jester why are you behaving like this?" Tears started to fill her beautiful eyes (Christmas colors red and green!) "WHY?!"

"I warned you…I warned you all not to touch my bells…but what did you, Smithy, Pepper and Rake and the king do? TOUCHED THEM" He roared foaming at the mouth "…well actually I didn't tell the king…never mind."

"Wait what happened to them…"

"Seriously do you guys just stay at your designated places until the author writes about you? Smithy is dead is in his forge. Pepper and Rake are dead in the kitchen they look so cute together and the king is dead in the garden!" (This sounds like the game Clue)

Jane cried "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," and tried to drive her sword into Jester, but somehow (I, Ruthella, seriously don't know how? o-O) Jester drove the blade into Jane. "Aughhhhh…" Jane yelped in pain. She gave Jester a cruel stare "How..could..yo.." Death was the only thing that filled Jane's eyes. No more would Jester see them bursting with laughter, joy, sadness and …love.

"Oh Jane….what have I DOOOOOOONE…" He hit the ground with his fist and wept. He sobbed for killing Smithy, Pepper, Rake…but not the king he's annoying…

Then bells started to surround Jester and started shooting him. "STOP! PLEASE STOP HAVE MERCY!"

(^-^)

"HAVE MERCY! WAHUGHHHH! augh NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jester woke up startled, breathing heavily. He glared at his hat that was on the stool besides him. "It was just a dream…just a dream…a nightmare." He thanked the Heavens. "I am NOT going to wear you today!" He barked at his hat "maybe never again." He walked outside of his counters towards Smithy's forge only to find Smithy surrounded by blood on the ground….o-O

THE HORROR THE HORROR (My Little Pony reference)

 **Well Jatd4ever did you like it? It took me a lot of thought lol I never write horror lol but when you mentioned Jester saying "he would unleash his fury on anyone who touched his bells" I just had to write a horror piece lol well it did still have humor…Well I hoped you liked it but not too much cuz Jester is freaky! I got inspired by MLP, Sweeney Todd, and a character from a PrisionerOfTheMind's Fanfiction story,** _ **Jealousy.**_ **It's such a good read! I highly recommend it if you like Sofia the First lol**


End file.
